


From Ruboobies to Rubooty

by DudeManWriter



Category: RWBY
Genre: Belly Expansion, Breast Expansion, Breastfeeding, Butt Expansion, Gen, Lactation, No Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DudeManWriter/pseuds/DudeManWriter
Summary: After her night with Neo (as seen in Water Weight), Ruby's still very much on the big side, and a prank from Yang reveals that there's more than just Ruby's bigger body that's changed
Kudos: 4





	From Ruboobies to Rubooty

After Ruby’s night with Neo Politan, the effects of the water replenishment tablets that Ruby had were reduced, but at no point had they ever gone away. She may have no longer been the ludicrous height she was before, but she was still the tallest in her team by almost half a foot, and she was even taller than all of Team JNPR, along with a fairly large portion of Beacon Academy. The only people who were still taller than her at this point were the certifiable giants of Beacon Academy.

Ruby’s height was far from the only ‘upgrade’, as she called it, that she had managed to at least partially keep around, now that she was at a more manageable size. Her breasts, a feature that she was very proud of, were still larger than any other girl’s breasts at Beacon Academy. Sure, it was an absolute pain in the butt to get bras big enough to contain her ballooned breasts, but Ruby still loved everything about them. She loved the sensitivity of them whenever she took the time to enjoy them in private. She loved the looks she got from people, ranging from jealousy to admiration to just unfiltered, undeniable horniness. She loved the heft they had, especially when they bounced around as she moved, ran and fought. She still did her best to keep them covered up by her top, but she did not bother to try and bind her breasts to make them smaller. After all, everything about her was huge at this point, so why bother trying to hide it, was Ruby’s line of thinking. At least, that was the line of thinking she would admit to. She would probably not admit to most people that she liked the attention she was getting, and she definitely would not admit to those people that ‘liked’ was a very light way to put how she felt about all of the attention she was getting.

Speaking of ‘getting attention’, her behemoth of a behind caught as many eyes as her bountiful breasts. If it was any wider, she would probably start catching herself on doorways. If it stuck out any further, she would probably be able to use it as a makeshift shelf. Still, it was by far the largest butt in Beacon. It was also probably the largest butt Ruby had seen in person, with the only larger ones Ruby had seen on her Scroll, and most of those had been either drawn, animated or described in some sort of smutty literature, the kind that made Ruby reluctant to tease Blake for her appreciation of the Ninjas of Love series. To match her pillowy posterior, Ruby was also sporting some mighty thighs, thighs that demanded the largest and stretchiest tights, leggings or pantyhose that Ruby could get her hands on. Even then, Ruby was always finding holes or laddering in them after only a few days of wearing them, to the point where eventually Ruby just decided to deal with it. Besides, Ruby liked the look, especially when her thighs bubbled through the holes.

Of course, all of this took quite some getting used to, and there were several aspects that Ruby needed to adjust to. Beacon’s uniforms were not designed for someone of Ruby’s size, so while they did let Ruby maintain her decency, everything above the hips did have a tendency to pop open whenever Ruby was not careful, whether it was stretching too much, eating too much in one sitting, not sucking her gut in enough or even just taking in a really deep breath. After a while of dealing with that annoyance and after a few polite but firm discussions with Professor Goodwitch, Ruby eventually just decided to make some custom alterations to her uniforms. Of course, Ruby did enjoy the snugness of her clothes, perhaps a little too much, so her uniforms stayed at least a little on the tighter side. Her hips also had a tendency to swing wide, wider than she had been used to, and they tended to bowl over many of her unsuspecting fellow students. She did her best to try and not swing her hips as much, and her fellow students learned to give Ruby a wide berth, or to make sure they were either in front or behind her whenever possible. Another thing she had to get used to was her dramatically increased strength. She never figured out how that came about, but she still had to deal with it. There were the obvious upsides, such as not being awful in hand to hand combat, having more powerful swings with Crescent Rose and being able to carry more. It was not all obvious benefits, however, as there were some benefits that were more subtle, like how it made her bigger. A decent amount of her gains had come from muscle, which helped to bulk up her size, but the rest of her gains had done enough to make her muscles almost completely invisible to the untrained eye, and even to some trained eyes. The only ways to know about Ruby’s muscles for sure were to either get handsy with Ruby, as sinking one’s hands into Ruby’s arms or legs would meet some quick resistance from the muscles, or for Ruby to purposely show them off, as she did in her short shorts and tank top that she worked out in. This led to the other less obvious benefit of even more attention drawn to her by her feats of strength, such as throwing her classmates clear across the training arena without breaking a sweat, accident or bench pressing enough to make Nora and Yang nervous about their titles as the lift queens of Beacon Academy.

The only thing about all of this that Ruby would have called ‘bad’ was that her belly did not stay the dramatically oversized ball of a belly that it had been made into by the tablets. In fact, it had shrunk down so far that her belly was as flat as it had been before she even started with the bloating that night with Neo. Sure, it was still bigger, but there was no bloating to it, no bulge, it was only bigger because it was trying to match the proportions of the rest of her body, her massive mammaries, plump posterior and thick thighs not included. Like the rest of her previously oversized body, she missed the sheer size and weight she previously had. She basically had her dream body, but it was only for a brief moment. Of course, she did not have too many complaints, as even without her permanently ponderous gut, Ruby still had the capacity to stuff, inflate or bloat herself back up to her previous size, just without the excessively large breasts and belly and without the extra height.

And so, Ruby eventually got used to her newly improved body, as she called it. After all, she was dealing with it every hour of every day, she would have had a lot of time to deal with it, and she would need to deal with it quickly if she wanted to keep kicking butt at Beacon.

One night, Yang found Ruby, as usual, hanging out in her room. Yang did always find it odd that Ruby spent so much time in the dorm room. If she had a body like Ruby’s, Yang thought, she would always be out and about, flaunting that fine figure. Yang pushed any possible further thoughts of possible jealousy aside as she noticed that Ruby had her headphones on and was on her Scroll. Like that, Yang knew from years of experience, Ruby’s mind might as well have been on the other side of Remnant, she would be paying so little attention to her surroundings. Yang hatched a little prank for her formerly little sister. Quietly, Yang crept up to Ruby’s bunk, which had had a second round of rope harnessing to secure it better to the roof, as Ruby was not as light as she used to be, even if she was far from fat. Slowly, carefully, Yang reached towards Ruby’s arm, waiting until she was so very close. Then, in one sudden and sharp movement, she reached in, grabbed Ruby’s arm, and pulled hard. Yang’s strength meant that there was nothing that Ruby could do. Ruby even managed to catch some air as Yang pulled her up and off her bed. Unfortunately for Yang, she did not have enough time to realise where Ruby’s trajectory was sending her. Ruby was coming straight for her, and Yang did not have enough time to dodge out of the way. She did, however, have time to spot that Ruby’s pyjama top was not fitting Ruby as well as it had this morning. She, of course, had her shirt on, but it barely reached down to cover her nipples. If Yang had noticed that before her prank, she would have gone for something else, but it was far too late to do anything about that as Ruby came literally screaming towards her. There was an almighty crash as Ruby hit Yang and then the two sisters hit the ground. It took a moment for Ruby to heave herself up and off of Yang, but it was more than long enough for Yang to fully regret everything she did.

As Yang sat up, she noticed something odd. Her own pyjama top felt wet all of a sudden. Had Ruby been drinking something, Yang questioned in her head. She looked up to Ruby to ask when she realised what actually had happened. Ruby’s massive mammaries had sprung a leak, practically gushing milk over herself and the floor. Ruby’s eyes were wide with panic as she let out a yelp. Entirely on instinct, Ruby grabbed one of her breasts and brought it up to her mouth, her lips latching on to one of her nipples and suckling, doing her best to keep up with the milky and surprisingly stream. Ruby locked eyes with Yang, then looked down to her other leaking breast. Then Ruby repeated that action. The third time was when Yang caught on to what Ruby meant. Yang was reluctant, but she just could not say no to helping her sister out.

“Don’t worry Ruby, I got you,” Yang reassured, before she took a hold of Ruby’s other breast. It surprised Yang how heavy the thing was, although Yang reasoned that the milk must have made up a decent amount of that weight. Yang leant in and latched on, drinking down the milk, barely keeping pace with the constant stream of milk, or at least Yang hoped it was just milk. The room was dead silent, the awkward tension making neither of them particularly eager to speak up or even acknowledge the situation the pair of them had found themselves in.

A few minutes of solid milk drinking later, Ruby’s breasts finally ran dry, and not a moment too soon. Yang felt like she was about to burst, she was so full. She flopped onto her back, her beach ball sized belly bouncing and sloshing as she landed. Ruby’s belly was about the same size, but it looked even bigger, as apparently drinking all that milk made Ruby’s breasts drop a couple of cup sizes.

“Oof, that was a lot of milk, huh?” Ruby said in an awkward attempt to break the ice.

“Jeez, Ruby, I don’t know how you do this,” Yang groaned as she slowly and gingerly rubbed her belly.

“Do what?”

“Y’know, the whole ‘putting a lot of stuff in your belly at once’ thing,” Yang said, her voice slurring as she started to space out. “I mean, jeez, I feel like I’m a couple of seconds from a food coma.”

“Oh. Well, it takes a lot of practice. If you think this is a lot, you should see how much I can put away when I’m really pushing myself,” Ruby bragged, patting her spherical belly. She waited for a response of some kind from Yang, but when none came, Ruby looked over to her sister. That was when she realised that her sister had passed out, splayed out on the floor. Her face was smushed up against her arm and a little bit of drool was coming out of her mouth. Ruby had never seen her sister fall asleep so quickly. She just figured that that was just from Yang not being used to putting so much into her belly.

As Ruby scooched into the bathroom, she thought she would have to be careful not to bump her belly into anything, but she seemed to get into the bathroom just fine. When she got in front of the mirror, it did not take long for her to figure out what was going on. Her belly did not seem like it was quite as big as it was when she and Yang had just freshly finished drinking her milk. In fact, it looked like her belly was making very quick work of all that milk, an impressive feat, considering just what a massive amount of milk there was to deal with. Of course, all that milk had to be doing something, or more specifically going somewhere. Ruby quickly figured that part out too, as she noticed her pyjama pants growing even more snug than they already were. She looked back over her shoulder and saw her butt expanding before her very eyes. It was already a very impressive rear, but now, it was blowing up like a balloon. It was forcing her pyjama pants down slightly, as her pants tried to cover her ballooning behind, revealing pink panties that were disappearing between her butt cheeks and were being stretched much further than they were ever meant to stretch. By the time she was finally done growing, her pyjama pants were skin tight, with creases forming where it was being pulled to its limit. Ruby was fairly certain that she had the biggest butt in Beacon Academy now, with each cheek being about the size of a big beach ball and her thighs and hips here equally large, in order to support such a massive rear. Gently, she reached down with one finger to poke at her behemoth of a behind, marvelling as her finger sunk in so far. She gave herself a quick, little spank as she turned to look at herself in the mirror with a cute grin. Unfortunately, the sight that met her was not what she had expected.

“Nooooo! My Ruboobies!” Ruby cried out as she hugged her chest. Her chest had gotten so small, all the way back down to her old size and almost the smallest in her team, only beating Weiss in size by just a touch. Compared her newly enhanced bottom, it was like her top and bottom halves had come from two completely different people. Ruby was not too sure how she felt about such a stark contrast, especially with such a terribly high cost. What she was sure about was how much she liked her even bigger behind. “I guess it’s not all bad,” Ruby quietly commiserated to herself as she patted her pillowy posterior. Just in time to snap her out of her thoughts, her rear pocket began to vibrate. It made Ruby cringe, as she remembered that she had put her Scroll back there while she and Yang dealt with all her milk. She pried it out from the dangerously tight pocket, breathing a sigh of relief as she saw that her butt had not broken it. She opened it and saw that it was Neo calling. Ruby always loved the caller ID picture she put in for Neo, showing a very thick Neo looking embarrassed. At least, that was Ruby’s best guess, as most of Neo’s face was being smothered by Ruby’s favourite fat robot and one of her best friends, Penny. ‘Today may have sucked,’ Ruby thought, ‘but there’s always the weekend. Maybe I should find something cute to wear to show off the Rubooty 3.0.’ Excitedly, she answered her scroll.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for disturbed-yui over on DeviantArt. This is meant to lead directly on from their previous commission, Water Weight (https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345963).
> 
> Almost done with that stuff, then I can get to some overdue BDay gifts and then my follower celebrations for DeviantArt. Here's a link to the info on my follower celebrations if you're interested in taking part: https://www.deviantart.com/dudemanauthor/journal/400-and-500-Follower-Celebration-Thing-852015701
> 
> Once that's done, I can get on to the rest of my very long list of requests, which'll likely be interrupted by more BDay gifts, and hopefully interrupted by more follower celebrations


End file.
